


Night of the Living Fangirls

by misumaru



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a simple shopping trip. Instead, Kai and Aoi find themselves trapped by fangirls and take a trip into... <i>terror</i>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of the Living Fangirls

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the "Get Kai Some Love!" challenge over on [kai_pleasure](http://kai-pleasure.livejournal.com/). Big hugs to [ldybastet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet) for the beta! :D
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental.

Kai was going to murder Aoi. Slowly. Painfully. Possibly stabbing him a few extra times after he was done just for good measure. It was supposed to have been a quiet shopping trip, just picking up a few new clothes for the summer, but the easily recognisable Mr. Superstar just had to insist on doing the couple thing and tagging along, didn’t he? And now they were both stuck hiding behind a clothing rail as the ever-increasing fangirl horde closed in on them. It had seemed like such a nice day when he’d woken up too…

Everything in the shop had looked normal, to begin with. Kai had been browsing the racks, examining a shirt when Aoi had sidled up to him, adjusting his sunglasses as he nudged Kai in the ribs. “Check out the girls at 1 o’clock.”

“Why, do I have competition?” Kai turned. The girls in question were grouped by the entrance, an excessive amount of charms jingling as they played with their phones. He couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary about them, and they were too hunched over to see their faces, and was about to question why Aoi felt the need to point them out, when another one appeared, seemingly from nowhere.

Then another.

And another.

He swallowed as the number of girls continued to multiply. One fan was fine. One fan could be dealt with using a smile and a wave, maybe even an autograph if they worked up the guts to actually come up and talk to him, and, in Kai’s experience, that didn’t happen often. Even two wasn’t so bad, but this?

“Oh. Shit.” He turned back to Aoi, trying to not obviously panic. “How did they find us? Why are there so many of them?”

“Don’t look at me, I didn’t tweet where we were!” Kai raised an eyebrow. “What? I didn’t! They probably just spotted this.” He tugged at the streak of pink hair, a little faded but still an obvious indicator of Aoiness.

“Have I mentioned you need to stop dying that in?”

Aoi pouted. “I thought you liked it?”

“Not if it gets us torn apart by hungry fangirls…” Kai risked a glance over Aoi’s shoulder. The girls were still there. Watching. Waiting.

“So, how the hell do we get out of here?”

Kai eyed up the possible escape routes. They’d mostly gathered by the main entrance, so no luck there. He could always throw Aoi at them and beat a hasty retreat as the baying mob fell upon his poor bandmate, but then they’d have to find a new guitarist and who had the time for that? He could hardly ask Uruha to play two guitar parts at the same time. “We make them follow us to the back of the store, then distract them and sneak out. We move slowly and quietly, no sudden movements!”

Aoi clapped him on the back. “This is why you’re the Leader!”

“Yeah, just my luck…” As nonchalantly as possible, they strolled to the back of the store, trying as hard as they could to make it look like they hadn’t spotted the crowd. Kai pretended to be fascinated by a display of hats, nervously checking on the crowd out of the corner of one eye. Then, when the horde started to move as one towards them, they ducked, diving behind another clothing rack close to the hats, ending up on their hands and knees.

They barely managed to get themselves hidden in time as the horde descended on their previous position. Given that they weren’t immediately pounced on, that tactic at least had been successful, but they still had to get out. Kai’s heart pounded as he tried to remember every trick he’d learned from the stealth games he’d played over the years as he crawled. It was a lot easier to hide when you had a radar on-screen. Not to mention a tranquilizer gun… He took whatever chances he could get, diving between displays and motioning Aoi across to follow him whenever something caught the girl’s attention. When they swarmed the shop assistant who’d gone over to ask if they needed anything. When they turned as one to glare at the poor shopper who’d innocently wandered into their hunting ground until they stumbled backwards out door…

They were almost at the door. If they could just manage to lose the girls behind this last clothing rack – a display of deeply unfashionable trousers that Aoi had paid far too much attention too when they’d first walked in – they’d be free.

“It’s like something out of a horror movie…” Aoi held his breath and flattened himself against the rail as one girl passed by on the other side. Kai realised too late that their chosen hiding place had left them trapped – more girls walked in through the shop entrance and he could see them stalking along both sides of the display, preventing them from running.

“Yeah, Night of the Living Fangirl.”

“More like afternoon, it’s still pretty bright out there.” Aoi’s amusement at his own remark was cut short as a hand emerged from between the hanging clothes, narrowly missing his head. “Shit!”

The girl emitted a screech of triumph as her hand skimmed past Aoi’s hair, prompting more hands to start pushing through the clothing. Fingers clawed at anything they could find, even plucking a few pink strands from Aoi’s head. As Aoi covered his head in annoyance and pain, Kai looked around wildly for any chance of escape. Then it hit him – the girls were all converging on the same spot behind Aoi, leaving one end of the aisle wide open. Dodging the flailing hands, he grabbed Aoi’s wrist and dragged him upright. “C’mon, lets go!”

Ignoring the screams that erupted behind them, they ran, as far and as fast as their legs could carry them. It wasn’t until they’d crossed several bustling roads and rounded a corner into a quiet backstreet that Kai felt into was finally safe to tell Aoi to stop so they could catch their breath.

Kai bent over, steadying himself with his hands on his knees as he panted heavily. “That was… Not something I want to do again. Ever.”

“What, you don’t enjoy being chased by a passionate mob wanting to show their love to you?” Aoi grinned back at him as he fumbled around in his pockets for his cigarettes and lighter. It was a little worrying to Kai how unflustered he seemed by the whole ordeal. Did this happen to him often? Maybe it really was time for him to lose the pink.

“No thanks, I’d rather they save it for when we’re on stage.”

“Just as well. I’m the jealous type.” Aoi gave Kai a peck on the cheek. “I'm starved, let’s go get something to eat.”

Now that sounded like an excellent plan. Kai made to follow Aoi and was about to breathe a sigh of relief when he noticed a girl standing across the street from them, arm outstretched and mouth opening to screech.

“RUN!”


End file.
